Gan der Teufel
Gan der Teufel Gan der Teufel '- im englischen ''Gan the Devil - ist der Protagonist der One Piece Nebenstory der World Piraten. Er ist der Kapitän der World Pirate Crew. Geboren wurde er in Foosha Village,'' ''genau wie Monkey D. Ruffy, Portgas D. Ace und sein jüngerer Bruder Sabo. Die beiden Geschwister sind die Söhne des Großadmirals Sakazuki, besser bekannt als Akainu. Sabo und Gan wurden von einander getrennt, als Sabo bei einem Sturm verloren ging. Jeder in Foosha hilt Sabo für tot, so auch Gan. '''Frühes Leben Gan wurde als erster Sohn Sakazukis in Foosha Village durch seine Mutter Emi geboren. Da Sakazuki kurz nach Gan's Geburt ins Marine Hauptquartier befördert wurde lernte Gan seinen Vater nie wirklich kennen. Ein Jahr später wurde Sabo geboren. Zwei Jahre später wurde Gan auch schon wieder von seinem Bruder durch einen Sturm getrennt. Von dort an lebte er mit seiner Mutter alleine in Foosha. Durch den Verkauf von Früchten durch seine Mutter kam nicht viel Geld ins Haus und somit lebten die beiden in ärmlichen Verhältnissen. Dennoch waren die beiden eine glückliche kleine Familie und Gan hilf wo er nur konnte. In dieser Zeit besuchten viele Piraten das Dorf, unter anderem der Rote Shanks. Gan fand Gan und seine Crew cool und wollte von dort an auch ein Pirat werden. Im Alter von 6 Jahren verlor Gan seinen letzten engen Verwandten, da seine Mutter Emi an einer seltenen und unheilbaren Krankheit litt. Von da an lebte er bei der Mutter seiner besten Freundin Monet. Mirja war wie eine Mutter für Gan. Die 5 Teufelsfrüchte Kurz vor dem Tod seiner Mutter sagte Emi zu Gan: "Und noch was Gan: Eines Tages wirst du ein paar Früchte finden, du wirst wissen, was du mit ihnen machen sollst, wenn es es weit ist. Vertraue mir und verwende soviele wie du willst. Erzähle keinen von ihnen. Ich liebe dich, Gan" -''Emi kurz vor ihrem Tod zu Gan'' Im Alter von 18 Jahren fand Gan dann 5 Teufelsfrüchte in dem ehemaligen Haus von ihm und seiner Mutter. Nach langem Zögern entschied er sich dazu, Foosha zu verlassen und Pirat zu werden. Er packte seine Sachen und 4 Teufelsfrüchte, die fünfte hinterlies er seiner Freundin Monet. Auf seinem Boot dann vertraute er den Worten seiner Mutter und aß alle '4 Teufelsfrüchte. Wieso Gan das überleben könnte weiß man bis heute nicht. Normalerweiße stirbt ein Mensch wenn er mehr als nur eine Teufelsfrucht konsumiert, Gan aber nicht. Von dort an beherrscht Gan seine 4 Teufelskräft: ''Mera Mera no Mi, Gumo Gumo no Mi, Kenkō Kenkō no Mi und Gasu Gasu no Mi. '''Das Frühe Piratenleben In seinem ersten Jahr als Pirat verdient Gan sein Geld auf ehrliche Art und Weise, indem er Einwohnern von Inseln, die er passierte, hilf. Nach einem Jahr auf dem East Blue legt Gan am Hafen von Loguetown an. Dort lernte er Captain Smoker kennen und schloss Freundschaft mit ihm. Von ihm bekommt Gan auch bei seiner Abreise ein Marineschiff der Extraklasse. Segel und Flagge werden getauscht und schon ist es Gan's Piratenschiff, die "World Eagle".